Unexpected
by girly4567
Summary: what happens when the icarly trio end up in a love triangle ... not your average love triange... please READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Sam's P.O.V)

Today started like any other day, but I knew it wouldn't end that way. Today I was going to tell Freddie that I loved him. Yeah I know what you're thinking how can I love a nub like that and I just do if you have a problem with it than just deal with it for all I care.

[At school]

I walked to my locker eating a piece of bacon when I saw my best friend Carly.

"Hey Carly"

"Oh hey Sam ….. guess what"

"What" but I could tell by her tone it had something to do with a boy.

"You remember how Freddie and I dated and he thought it was because he saved my life. Well I thought these feelings would go away but they didn't and I love Freddie". She said that last part so fast that I just felt like I had been stabbed in the heart and then through the back.

"I'm so happy for you and I know you guts will be perfect for each other". I felt so forced coming out of my mouth. Then just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse the nub showed up.

**If you like it review and let me know what you think and also I know the grammar is terrible. Also try and be nice this is my first story****. Sam maybe a little ooc. If I get three good reviews I will upload the other chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly and sorry I forgot for last chapter!

(Freddie's POV)

As I walked into the school I saw my two best friends. I know what you're thinking Sam my best friend, well ever since the fire escape we have become a lot closer and know I what to be more than friends. When I first realized that I was in love with Sam I felt like I really had problems, but today is the day that I'm going to tell her.

(At Lockers)

Just as I approached Sam ran off as if she was hurt.

"Hola Senorita" I said to carly

"Hey Freddie... Umm I wanted to talk to you if that's alright" she seemed a little nervous

"Sure Carls what's up?"

"You remember when we dated and you saved my life?" she kept talking but all my mind could focus on was that Sam looked so hurt and I just had to find out.

"Um carly can I talk to you later I'm going to go find Sam and see what is bothering and we can talk later" and with that I left before she had a chance to respond.

(Carly's POV)

So just when the words were about to come out of my mouth Freddie leaves and tells me he is going to see what s wrong with Sam, of all the people in the world he decides to go look for her. Sam may be my best friend but I hate when I lose any guy especially Freddie. He was my back up plan and now I might lose him. I'll just follow him and see what's going on.

(Sam's POV)

As I walked away all I wanted to do was punch the next person that walked by and you'll never guess who it was. If you guessed my ex boyfriend Shane then you would be correct.

"Shane" I said his name that disgust was dripping off my lips

"Hey Sam I was wondering if you will take me back now" the nerve of him. First he cheats on me with some brown haired bimbo **[A/N: I have nothing against people with brown hair. All hair colors rock] **and now he wants to get back together.

"no now leave me alon…" but before I could finish the bell rang and he pushed me against the lockers. Then he shoved his tongue down my throat and tried to push him off but at the moment I couldn't it was as if the shock froze me. Then when I felt his hands roam over my body I couldn't take it and I kicked him where it hurts. After I continued to punch, kick, and slap him then I say some brown hair and I instantly knew who it was.

(Freddie's POV)

As I went to see what some was up to I she her and Shane her ex boyfriend sucking face with her after he cheated on her. I can't believe it then as I'm about to explode he starts to roam his hands over her body and that's when I lost it. I stormed out of the school not caring that I was skipping then I heard someone call my name but I knew who I was. None other than the Carly shay.

"Freddie what up" she was trying to catch her breath, but the only thing on my mind was Sam.

"Hey carly" I said in a dead voice

"What's up with you? One minute you're happy and then the next you walk out of school."

"Well the girl I love doesn't love me back"

"Oh Freddie I feel the same way" then she pressed her lips onto mine. As I looked I saw a retreating blonde figure and knew who was running away.

**Thanks for the reviews they really mad my day. I have more story ideas so look out for those. If you read this and like it please with sugar on to review. I'll try and update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly

(Freddie's POV)

Sam saw was the only thing running through my head over and over again. Then I realized I was still kissing Carly. So I pulled away and she had this dreamy look on her face like she enjoyed it and that's when I lost it because my chances with the girl that I loved, which let's be clear is Sam, are shot.

"What the hell Carly what is wrong with you" I yelled at her

"I just thought that you wanted me to because you said the girl you love doesn't love you back" she was nearly in tears but I couldn't take it any more I had to find Sam and I knew just where she would be.

(Sam's POV)

My world was shattered when I saw my two best friends kissing and I just left. I didn't know where I was my body just took me somewhere and that place ended up being the fire escape. The place where I and frednub first kiss and also the place where I fell with him. How could I be so stupid and think he might actually love me back. With Carly around it's a wonder that I get any boyfriends at all.

Don't get me wrong I love Carly she is almost like a sister to me even better than Melanie. Oh well I'll just go home and try to get over the nub I mean what's all the chiz about being with the one you love anyway. As I was walking out me the Bushwall I walked bumped into a couple and guess who it turned out to be.

(Freddie's POV)

Carly and I decided to pretend the kiss never happened because she told me it was a pity kiss which made me feel little bit better. Then we ran into Sam who was walking out of the Bushwall and all hell broke loose.

"Hey Sam" Carly said sounding a little down

"Ummm…. What's up with you?" asked Sam while I started at how beautiful she was even when she was upset.

"It's just I love this guy and I don't think he loves me back"

"I doubt Carls any guy would be lucky to date you" said Sam

"Well enough about me what's up with you… you seem fine this morning then you just stormed off" Carly asked generally concerned for Sam

"You wanna know why I'm upset well I love this guy and I don't think he loves me or even like me for that matter"

"Who?" I found myself asking because now I was insanely jealous

"I thought you getting back together with Shane" I said and then realizing how jealous I sounded.

(Sam's POV)

OMG he saw that's why he was upset. You see when Shane cheated on me I went to Carly's apartment but she was there but Freddie was.

(Flashback)

_I was crying my eyes out because I caught Shane in groovy smoothie with some girl I didn't know so me being soooo in love I thought she was like his cousin or something. Then out of nowhere they lean forward and start to make out in front of everyone. Now that's not how I greet my cousins. Then I completely lost it and poured my smoothie over them._

"_What the hell this was a new top" She screamed in her annoying voice_

"_Yeah what the fuck was all that about" Screamed Shane who had his back turned to me_

"_I'll tell you what is about when you stop fucking lying to me and go behind my back and cheat on me with some tramp and we are so over. I can't believe I wasted a month of my life one you're sorry ass". _

_That's when I started to run to Carly's to tell her what happened and as I ran I felt tears sting my eyes but I couldn't let people see so I held it all in until I reached her door but as I arrived I found a note from her saying she went to Yakima for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Sunday._

_After that I sat in the hallway crying until Freddie showed up._

"_Sam?" he asked surprised because in all the years that he knew me I never cried in front of him. Then he bent and picked me up bridal style and took me into his apartment._

_At first I was shocked but then I let it all out from losing my boyfriends to Carly then to having them cheat on me. _

"_Sam tell me what happened?" He asked _

"_He cheated on me and I saw him today" I was done with tears so I sat up and looked into Freddie's chocolate which always had a way of drawing me in._

"_Well he didn't deserve you and you deserve better" with every word we began to lean until we were inches apart_

"_Then who do I deserve"_

_Without responding he pressed our lips together and I felt fireworks as he place his hand on my waist and I placed mine around his neck. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly accepted as we battled for dominance and explored each other's mouth. Then we pulled apart at the same time realizing what I had done I ran and never looked back._

(End Flashback)

We never talked about what happened that day we just pretended like it never happened.

"No I'm not why would you think that"

"Well I saw you two groping in the halls today" he replied nastily

"Whoa Sam you never told me you went back to Shane" Carly said

"I didn't and you wanna know who I love….. It's ….

**I hope you guys like it because I worked really hard on this chapter and if you read this story and like it please review it. They let me know if I should continue or not and also thanks to those who reviewed so far they really mean a lot to me **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Icaly

(Freddie's POV)

"I Love Freddie" did Samantha Puckett just say she loved me.

"You can't love Freddie because I love him and I am not going to share him. He wanted me first not you and obviously you don't deserve someone like Freddie. Besides I'm better looking and everybody likes me bet…." I had enough of her trash talking Sam so I interrupt her

"CARLY STOP IT I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT" I yelled it in her face while the whole time Sam was being quiet and I knew something was wrong.

"No Freddie, Carly id right you need to be with the person that makes you happy and if being with her makes you happy I will just be forced to get over it because I know you are who you truly want to be with.

"Yeah Freddie you heard her so come over her and kiss me" Carly said with this evil smile on her face as if she had won some big prize and that just helped me make up my mind.

"I'm sorry Sam but…

(Sam's POV)

Before he could finish I knew the rejection was coming and I didn't take rejection well so I just ran to my house and locked myself in my room with just me, my fat cakes and peppy cola. I cried so much and I just didn't know how to stop. Every time I like a gut Carly either likes them too or they use me to get to her and I'm not as strong as everybody thinks I am well I had enough I can't get going like this I'm going to end it all and they will never see me again.

(Freddie's POV)

Before I could tell that I sorry but I love her to and I want her to make me happy she ran away before I could get to her.

"So I guess you chose me"

"No I was going to choose Sam"

"What I thought you loved me and wanted to be my second husband and have two and a half kids together; at this point she was crying.

"If you really loved me like Sam did you would want me to be happy but I guess you don't. You are just so selfish and don't deserve friends like me and Sam.

I had to find Sam and tell her I loved her and promise her to never let anything come between us like Carly. I didn't know where to start because Sam knew people all over Seattle. I could be looking for hours.

[At Sam's House] 

I didn't know where to start but I figured she would go home for her emergency fat cakes and peppy Cola. I knocked on the door and Ms. Puckett answered, she has been a lot better to Sam since she got help with the drinking but she still wants to walk around in bikinis.

"Good evening I was wondering if Sam was home"

"Freddie right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh how nice to see you again. You are all Sam talks about" I felt a heat rush to my cheeks.

"Well Sam is upstairs. Could you tell her that I'm leaving for my date and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes ma'am and thank you

It was nerve racking walking up those steps. I tried to calm myself down but I was no use, so I decided to man up and knock on the door I mean I am 17 years old.**[a/n: I don't know if you guys got that earlier but they are 17 from the start.] **

(Sam's POV)

There was a knock at my door so I figured it was my mom telling me she was going somewhere or something. I tried to clear my throat and wipe my tear stained face but it was no use.

"Come in" my voice wavered and I cursed myself in my head, but instead of seeing the face of my mother I see the one that broke my heart and I felt this rage build up inside me. I mean it's not bad enough he rejected me but now he has to come in here and rub it in my face, the nerve of some people.

"Look Freddie if you came here to rub it in my face that you chose Carly it is not necessary"

"Sam I was trying to say"

"I know what you were going to say that you still love Carly"

"No Sam I trying to say that"

"Are you gay?"

"Would you shut up for one minute and let me talk for just a second geez" whoa

"Okay then talk"

"Well I was saying that I'm sorry but you make me happy and I want you not Carly or anybody else and I was wondering if you would do me the honor and be my girlfriend"

I stood there speechless because he confessed his love for me and asked me to be his girlfriend I'm so excited but I must have been thinking for a while because Freddie was looking a little nervous but instead of answering I ran across the room and jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and crashed my lips to his.

The kiss was everything that I wanted it to be. We had been kissing for a long time and both of us needed air so we broke apart trying to catch of breathe when he said

"So I take that as a yes" I couldn't help but smile

"You're a nub but you are my nub and only my nub"

With that we continued to when I realized freddork had gotten strong because he was still holding me. As we kissed our tongues battled for dominance and we explored each other's mouth. Then I felt him move as he dropped me on my bed as our kiss was filled more passion and lust.

He then begins to rail kiss down my neck and finds that one spot that feels soooo good.

I felt my hands roam over his shirt and it was just getting in the way

"That shirt has to go now"

"Yes ma'am" when it was off I was in complete awe, who knew Freddie had muscles

"Like what you see Puckett" he said with his signature smirk

I answered with a kiss square on the lips. I felt him lift my shirt over me and we kept striping clothes until we were both completely naked

"Sam are you sure you wanna do this" I knew he was trying to be a gentlemen, but I'm not good with words so I flipped him and pushed myself on to him and we made love that night with the person we loved.

[Later a several sex sessions]

We lay they as we just finished our fifth round and were laying there with my back to him with his arm around my waist.

"Sam I just wanted to know that you were my first and that I'm happy it was with someone who I loved"

"Freddie you were my first to and I want you to be my last and we need to talk.

(Freddie's POV)

Oh no she's going to break up with me and we just spent numerous hours making love and this is what I get.

"Um what was it" I was trying not to seem to nervures

"I was going to kill myself before you walked in and saved me" she looked so ashamed but I was anger with her for being selfish and almost leaving me

"And why would you do that" I really sound harsh"

"Because all those things Carly said really got to me and I thought I was going to lose the only person that means the most to me. The only thing I could do was pulling her into a hug and never let her go.

**Ok so tell me what you think. I worked so hard to make it longer btw they didn't use a condom review if you seddie preggers (Pregnant) or not and what happened to Carly. Questions I will gladly answer in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews****.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ICARLY

(Sam's POV)

When I woke up the next morning I had the best dream about Freddie and me and that he didn't chose Carly instead of me. Then I felt something move on the side of my bed and I realized that it wasn't a dream and I slept with Freddie.

"Wake up NUB" I shouted

"Huh…. What's going on? Then he realized where he was and he freaked out.

"Ummmm… Sam did we ummm. You know do it last night"

"Yes we did and if u regret it and wanna go to Carly then just leave" I felt the tears sting my eyes so I turned on my side so he couldn't see me cry. God I'm such a loser, I give my virginity to this guy and now he regrets it.

"Sam look at me" I look at him and he is kneeling down in front of me

"I Love you and I don't for one second regret anything that happened last night and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?

"Yes" I was so happy that I couldn't stop the tears but this time they were tears of joy

[3 months later]

It's been three months since Freddie and I have been going out and it has been great. The best part was how awful our first date turned out to be.

(Flashback)

_I was getting ready for our first date when Carly called and said she wanted to talk things over and be friends again. I was a little nervous considering all the bad things she said about me. I walked to the park to meet her and saw on the bench and it looked like she was crying._

"_Hey Carly"_

"_Hey Sam" you could almost cut the tension with a knife_

"_Look Sam I'm sorry for everything that I said to you and I just want to have my best friend back" she came up to hug me but I back away. The things she said really cut deep especially since she knew that those where the things that I was insecure about the most._

"_Look Carly you knew that when you said those things to me it would hurt because I told you all my insecurities and you used them against me. How am I supposed to sit here and pretend you would never do that to me again?"_

"_How do I know you won't try and steal Freddie from me when I'm not around because if Freddie cheated on me I don't think I would be able to go on?"_

"_Sam I thought that I loved Freddie because I saw how you two looked at each other and I thought I would lose my two best friends and I didn't wanna be the third wheel" what the hell she is so selfish and now I'm pissed that I can't even look at her right now._

"_Look I'm extremely pissed at you and I am also happy that you didn't really love Freddie and I really miss my best friend" and with that I pulled her into a bear hug and we both sat there and cried._

_After that I told Carly how we were going o our first date tonight and she just had to help me with my outfit so we went to the mall and I just felt so good to have her back._

_[Later that day]_

_There was a knock on the door and the nub was on the other side and he had a banquet of lilies my favorite flowers. Hola senorita Sam" He looked so hot in his stripped button down polo shirt._

"_Hey nub" and I pulled him by surprise and kissed on him the lips, we heard Carly clear her throat and we pulled apart both of us breathing heavy._

"_Well bye Carls and don't wait up for me tonight"_

_We arrived at some fancy smancy restraint and I had a bad feeling but with Freddie I knew I would be ok._

_Then the waitor came and it all went downhill from there._

"_How may I help you and he was looking directly at me _

"_Ummm… two peppi colas" Freddie answered for me _

"_I believe I was talking to the hot blonde next to you and its obvious that she would rather be with a real man not some dork like you"_

"_Talk about my girlfriend one more time and will not be pretty" Freddie said be between gridded teeth_

"_She is probably a beast I bed and needs a real man to help her out" Freddie leaped from his chair and beat the gut to a bloody pulp, when we saw some of the other waiter coming we ran out of the restraint but not before I kicked where it would really hurt_

_After a while of just walking around Seattle hand in hand he finale spoke._

"_Look I so sorry I ruined our perfect date and got us kicked out of the restitraunt"_

_I looked in the eyes and pulled all the back to the Bushwall and into his room before I finally spoke_

"_That was the best first date ever and I so happy that my boyfriend the nub would stand out for me like that"_

_I pushed he flat on his bed and climbed on top of him and straddled him_

"_By the way you are great in bed" we had sex again that night_

_(End of Flashback)_

I today is Saturday which means no school so Freddie and I were going to the park today when I felt sick to my stomach and this has been happening the past few days and then I remembered what day it was and I was one week late. I was never late and I went to the only person who I knew would help me.

"FREDDIE OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR"

"What is it Sam?" he asked as he let me in his house"

(Freddie's POV)

"We need to talk" I really hope she wasn't going tobreak out with me because I thought we had the best three months of our life

"About what" I was really trying not to sound nervous

"Ummm…. Is your mom home" I knew she meant business because she never called my mom that she always called her crazy

"No she is visiting my grandmother for the weekend"

"Oh ok… I don't know how to say this but I might be pregnant and before you ask who it's for … it's for you because you were my first and last and you not gonna leave me alo…." I didn't let her finish before I crashed my lips on hers because I was happy. I mean I having a baby with the love of my life and we graduate in like a year.

"Sam I would never leave you but have you taken a test"

"NO"

"Then lets go take it"

When I finished peeing on the stick the box said it would be three minutes.

"So if its positive how are we going to afford a baby"

"I never told you or Carly this but I saved my tech foot money and also then money from the TV show. I'm not proud of this but my dad is loaded and said he would help if I could get in a bind"

"Wow Sam that's so responsible"

Then we heard the beep of the test and it was…..

**Hey thanks for the reviews.. let me know what you think and ill update soon . let me know if you love or hate it .**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note:**

**I NEED TO KNOW IF SAM SHOULD BE PREGNANT OR NOT AND IF I SHOULD MAKE THE STORY LONGER OR CUT IT WITH HER NOT PREGNANT AND START A NEW STORY I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON REVIEW OR TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND LET ME KNOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own ICARLY

[Sam's POV]

It's … negative

"Oh my word Freddie I'm not pregnant"

"No way"

"Yes way we are not going to be teenage parents!" he was so excited that he picked and up and spun me around. Then he looked me in the eye and we both started to lean. When our lips connected I felt the same sparks from that night on the fire escape. We had been kissing for a few minutes when I felt his hands go up my shirt and he started walking to his bed room when I broke apart.

"Sam what's the matter?" he seemed slightly hurt that I pulled away but we needed to set some ground rules and having sex every time we see each other is not going to work out

"Freddie I think we should hold off on the sex for awhile I mean we just had a pregnancy scare and now that we had a second chance I think we should wait"

"I totally agree" I was nervous he would break up with me for not wanting to have sex

"Sam look at me"

"I would never break up with for wanting to wait because there is more to our relationship than sleeping together I love you and wouldn't do something so stupid"

"To prove that I'm serious" he then got down on one knee

"A few weeks ago after we started dating I knew you were the one for me so I brought this for you and Samantha Joy Puckett will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes … oh my gosh" I felt tears roll down my check as he embraced me into a tight hug and I knew this love would last forever.

[2 Years later]

Today was the day that Freddie and I are getting married. Two years ago he proposed when we were juniors in high school and we decided to wait till after we graduated high school and when we got accepted to the same college we knew that we should get married after our freshmen year of college.

Carly ended up falling for Gibby which really didn't surprise me because she would always say how cute Gibby was and Melanie fell in love with Josh, which is some guy she met at school, and we all go to the same school. Carly and Melanie are my maids of honor and some other friends are my bridesmaids.

"Sam you look so beautiful" Carly gushed

"Yeah Sammy you just as beautiful as ever like a little princess" said Mel

"I'm just glad that mom and Mrs. B could get along enough for the ceremony"

You see that my mom and Mrs. Benson didn't really get along because they were from two different worlds and their parenting styles are completely different

"Yeah I know I thought mom would have dropped kicked her"

"Well Sam it's time to go"

[At the Church]

As I approached the little white church I felt my heart quicken and I knew this moment would change my life forever. 

**Well this is my last chapter and I want to thank all of those people who reviewed and followed and I hope you like they way I ended it and I also have another story on the way so be on the lookout.**


End file.
